All Songfics
by Chelle-Marie Mcgonagle
Summary: All my songfics from now on will just be a chapter in this story. I like country but also listen to other things as well so read and review. I will rate it T just in case.
1. I'm a little more magic than that

A/N: I sound ancient but I am trying to relearn word 2002 I am used to 2003 and google docs so forgive me if my normal format is off a bit. I think you can pretty much expect a song fic once a monthish (whenever I go to my grandmas) I am not promising but I think I will just try and make this a routine. No I do not like this pairing I just thought it fit the song. A little note on pairings: I like just about any pairing as long as it is written well if not then I stick to the pairings I like.

I'm A Little More Magic Then That

Based on the song: A Little More Country Then That by Easton Corbin

Says Draco to Hermione:

Imagine a large field full of broomsticks,  
With some bleachers and some seekers catching a snitch,  
I'm a little more magic than that,

Picture a large house,with an old elf,  
standing out front of the big thouse,  
While the olther elves mow the lawn,  
I'm a little more magic than that,

I just want to make sure you just know who you're gettin' under this ol' hat,  
Cause girl I'm just the kind to two time or play games behind your back,  
I'm a little more magic than that

If you want a small home in a muggle zone,  
With muggle doors and alarms on,  
Girl you're way off track,  
I'm a little more magic than that

I just want to make sure you just know who you're gettin' under this ol' hat,  
Cause girl I'm just the kind to two time or play games behind your back,  
I'm a little more magic than that

Yea I'm sure that you've heard those three words from others and they fell flat,  
But this ring is something that I mean to give you and then take back,  
I'm a little more country than that

I'm a little more magic than that

Im a little more magic than that

A/N sorry I deleted the third bridge I couldn't change it to make it work, and the chorus and fifth bridge didn't change much, but whatever. I think I liked it better in my head so I think I will just add another chapter about Harry to Ginny.


	2. Muggle World

Muggle World

Based on the song: Boondocks by little big town

Says Hermione to Draco:

I feel no shame I'm proud if where I came from

I was born and raised in the muggle world

One ting I know, no matter where I go

I keep my family in the muggle world.

I can feel that, 'muddy blood' running through my viens

I can hear that, lullaby of every train

And it sings to me and it sounds familiar.

I feel no shame I'm proud if where I came from

I was born and raised in the muggle world

One ting I know, no matter where I go

I keep my family in the muggle world.

I can taste that rootbeer and its still so strong

When we buy it down at the old store on 3rd and Anthes

And it cracks at us when we open it

I feel no shame I'm proud if where I came from

I was born and raised in the muggle world

One ting I know, no matter where I go

I keep my family in the muggle world.

Its where I learned about living

Its where I learned about life

It's where I learned about working hard

And having a little is just enuff

Its where I learned about Jesus,

And knowing where I stand

You can't take it just leave it

but this is me and this is who I am.

Gice me a solid roof

A front porch

And a little road

That was home to me

Still feels like home to me.

I feel no shame I'm proud if where I came from

I was born and raised in the muggle world

One ting I know, no matter where I go

I keep my family in the muggle world.

I keep my family in the muggle world.

You get a bag I'll get a card

We'll go shopping at the super mall

Two hour movie on Saterday night

Church on Sunday morning

You get a bag I'll get a card

We'll go shopping at the super mall

Two hour movie on Saterday night

Church on Sunday morning

You get a bag I'll get a card

We'll go shopping at the super mall

Two hour movie on Saterday night

Church on Sunday morning

You get a bag I'll get a card

We'll go shopping at the super mall

Two hour movie on Saterday night

Church on Sunday morning

…….


	3. magical bone

A\N so this one you wont quite understand unless you have read through at least chapter 3 of Mcgonagle gets the prophesy, maybe not even then you might have to wait to understand it until I have posted chapter 4. So in case you havn't noticed I am not worrying about ryming If I was I would come out with a lot fewer than I do now, however I will ryme wherever easy. I might make another one of these that is the exact opposite. Sorry about the stereo types but again they just fit.

Magical Bone

Based on the song: Hillbilly Bone by Blake Shelton feat. Trace Adkins

Yeah I got a friend oh, on twitter

He's never heard of the weird sisters

Don't know nothing about wands and brooms

Never been to hogwarts

But he came up here to visit me one day

I took him a flyin' and that was it

He took to it like a man to food, like a girl to jewls

We all got a magical bone down deep inside

No matter where your from you just can't hide it

And when the team starts playing and the croud calls

You can't help but hollering, go cannons!

When you see them pretty little magic queens

Man you gotta admit that's in them genes

Ain't nothing wrong, just getting on your

magical bone-ba-bone-ba-bone-bone

Nah, you ain't gotta be born in their world

With a firebolt and a houndred house elves,

Or have a spot in the black family tree

To go on up with me

All you need is an open mind

If it fires you up you gotta let it shine

When it feels so right that it can't be wrong

Come on, come on, come on

We all got a magical bone down deep inside

No matter where your from you just can't hide it

And when the team starts playing and the croud calls

You can't help but hollering, go cannons!

When you see them pretty little magic queens

Man you gotta admit that's in them genes

Ain't nothing wrong, just getting on your

magical bone-ba-bone-ba-bone-bone

We all got a magical bone down deep inside

No matter where your from you just can't hide it

And when the team starts playing and the croud calls

You can't help but hollering, go cannons!

When you see them pretty little magic queens

Man you gotta admit that's in them genes

Ain't nothing wrong, just getting on your

magical bone-ba-bone-ba-bone-bone

magical bone-ba-bone-ba-bone-bone

magical done ba-bone ba-bone bone

magical done ba-bone ba-bone bone


	4. i'm still a wizard

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter if I did the first book would have never come out! I am such a procrastinator! And I don't own brad paislys I'm still a guy

you see a broom you see work

and I see trophies up on the wall.

When you see a lake you think picnics

and I see a giant squid up under that tree.

You're probably thinkin' that you're gonna change me.

In some ways well maybe you might.

Pull me down, dress me up,

oh but no matter what remember I'm still a wizard.

When you see a large priced TV

and I see a new piece of junk.

You think that riding a broom sounds crazy

And I always give it a whirl.

Well love makes a man do some things

he ain't proud of and in weak moment I might

drive your car, carry your purse at the mall

but remember I'm still a wizard.

I'll pour out my heart, hold your hand in the car

write a love song that makes you cry.

Then turn right around stun some  
jerk to the ground 'cause he copped feel as you walk by.

I can hear you now talkin' to your friends sayin',

"Yeah girls he's come a long way from flyin'

his broom and carryin'a wand

and buildin' a fire in a light socket."

But when you say a back tv is only a playback

then you swat my hand when I try.  
Well now what can I say at the end of the day,

"Honey, I'm still a wizard."

I'll pour out my heart, hold your hand in the car

write a love song that makes you cry.

Then turn right around stun some  
jerk to the ground 'cause he copped feel as you walk by.

These days there's wizards gettin' tvs, cellphones,

radio's and laptops. With deep spray-on tans and creamy lotiony hands you  
can't grip a broom.

Yeah, with all of these wizards linein' up to leave their wands

it's hip now to be muggle.

I don't use a cellphone, I've still  
got awand. Yeah, honey I'm still a wizard.

Oh my eyebrows ain't plucked there's a wand on my broom. Oh thank god, I'm still a wizard.


	5. Goodbye Ron

Goodbye Ron (goodbye earl [dixi chicks])

Hermione And ginny Were The Best Of Friends  
All Through Their Hogwarts Days  
Both Members Of The DA Club  
Both Active In The classes  
After Graduation Ginny came Out Lookin'  
For A Bright New World  
Hermione Looked All Around This Town  
And All She Found Was Ron

Well It Wasn't Two Weeks  
After She Got Married That  
'mione Started Gettin' Abused  
She Put On Dark Glasses And Long Sleeved Blouses  
And spellwork To Cover A Bruise  
Well She Finally Got The Nerve To File For Divorce  
She Let The Law Take It From There  
But ron Walked Right Through That Restraining Order  
And Put Her In Intensive Care

Right Away Ginny Flew In From america  
On A brand new fire bolt (2)

She Held 'mione's Hand As They  
Worked Out A Plan  
And It Didn't Take Long To Decided

That Ron Had To Die  
Goodbye Ron  
Those pumpkin pasties  
They Tasted All Right To Me Ron  
You're Feeling Weak  
Why Don't You Lay Down  
And Sleep Earl  
Ain't It Dark  
Wrapped Up In That (chudly cannons) flag Ron

The aurers Came To Bring Ron In  
They Searched The House  
High And Low  
Then They Tipped Their Hats  
And Said 'Thank You Ladies  
If You Hear From Him Let Us Know'

Well The Weeks Went By And  
Spring Turned To Summer  
And Summer Faded Into Fall  
And It Turns Out He Was A Missing Person  
Who Nobody Missed Al All

So The Girls Bought Some Land  
And A little shop  
Out in downtown hogsmead  
They Sell pumpkin pasties  
And licorice wands  
And They Don't  
Lose Any Sleep At Night 'Cause

Ron Had To Die  
Goodbye Ron  
We Need A Break  
Let's Go Out To The Lake Ron  
We'll Pack A Lunch  
And Stuff You In your Trunk Ron  
Well Is That All Right  
Good Let's Go For A Fly  
Earl Hey


End file.
